Darkness and Light
by Author-chan123
Summary: They were from two different worlds;darkness and light... Two entirely different people; ghoul and human... The total epitome of day and night...
1. Light Meets Darkness

_She lived in the darkness while he lived in the light…_

_She's hardworking, reckless, and ruthless whereas he's carefree, joyful, and friendly…_

_She was a walking enigma, a mystery to be solved and he was another boy pretending to be Sherlock…_

_He was the type of guy who'd work hard once he's interested in something so what happens when he gets interested in her?_

_They were from two different worlds; light and darkness…_

_Two entirely different people; ghoul and human…_

_The total epitome of day and night…_

_Is love possible between two different creatures? Can a ghoul and a human work through their differences?_

_They said when a ghoul and a human come together they die but can they change that?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside the trees shed their gamboge colored leaves. Leaves fall to the ground, and a certain boy watched from the window of the café he was in, wondering if he too could fall just like that.

The soothing aroma of coffee filled the café as the morning news went on and on. The air was crisp and the sun shone brilliantly outside. Indeed, it was a wonderful day, not a single dark cloud in the sky.

And that was when he caught sight of her.

She had short phthalo blue hair that went up to her and it adorned her face perfectly, beautiful indigo orbs that shimmered and stood out in the entire room. She had the most beautiful smile that probably can change the whole world; it made him want to smile too.

"Oh, that's her right?" He managed to ask as he gawked at her beauty.

"Sure, she's cute too.."

"Excuse me!" Before he knew it he found himself doing something stupid and calling her, "One cappuccino, please! And you, Kaneki?"

"I'm not done with this, yet," Kaneki replied.

"And also, what's your name?" He didn't know where he got his courage and before he knew it he asked her while smiling warmly at her.

"Hide!" Kaneki tried to stop him, embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

Her cheeks instantly took on a bright, pink hue and she tried to averting from his scrutinizing eyes. She awkwardly stared at the notepad she was holding.

"It's Kirishima Toka," She answered sheepishly while still staring at her notepad as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. A tint of pink was evident on her cheeks.

"Miss Toka! Are you seeing anyone?!" He suddenly stood up from his seat, practically jumping causing the bluenette to get startled.

Toka ran due to embarrassment as soon as that question came out unexpectedly.

And he found something out that day…

He was interested in her.

And when he's interested in something, he sticks to them to the very end.

This was it. He found something that day…

It wasn't just one of those things that interest him…

No, it was something else…

He found the girl he wanted to spend his life with, the girl he was going to fall for, just like how that leaf fell from a tree…

And his goal was set…

KIRISHIMA TOKA WAS HIS NEW MYSTERY TO BE SOLVED…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**AN: I WAS QUITE DISAPPOINTED WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT THERE WASN'T ANY FANFIC ABOUT THESE TWO. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW…**


	2. Without Darkness One Can't Know Light

He didn't know why but when things went wrong and nothing seemed right anymore… when his only best friend, Kaneki didn't show up. He was never gone this long. Something must be up. He never answers his calls anymore and that made him really worried.

He didn't know why but…

Before he knew it he was already standing in front of Anteiku. He just wanted some place to relax, anywhere he could find some solutions to his problems but his legs had taken him to this place, Anteiku. A flash of phthalo blue hair and beautiful indigo orbs- it reminded him of that day… of her. So instead of walking away and going home he found himself taking the stairs and heading inside the café. As soon as he entered the café the soothing aroma of coffee hit his senses and even for just awhile it made him forget about his problems. The bitter, yet invitingly warm smell was always comforting to him. He spotted his usual seat in the café and fortunately it was still empty so made his way there and positioned himself comfortably.

And that was when he saw her…

Those beautiful indigo orbs…

That wonderful smile that could light up his world and chase the darkness away, never failing to make up his day.

Maybe this was what brought him here…

Why his legs carried him here…

Her eyes found his staring at her and their eyes lock and even for just that moment everything was perfect.

Her cheeks suddenly flush and her eyes instantly dart down to the ground in embarrassment. She was about to walk away when Hide stopped her by calling her.

She hesitated at first before she slowly made her way to his table, feet shuffling nervously.

When she was already standing over his table she still refused to meet his eyes by looking down and she was fidgeting.

"Miss Toka, I'm sorry about my behavior last time. I was acting … er … inappropriate," Hide bowed, his forehead touching the table.

Toka was taken aback by his action. She waves frantically implying that his should just dismiss it," No, no. It's not your fault. I overreacted."

Hide stopped bowing and looked up at her from his seat.

And that was it.

He found the solution to his problem.

Someone he could talk to.

Make him feel like everything was going to be okay.

He was feeling better already, like that great weight of burden that kept him from thinking straight had been lifted.

Kirishima Toka.

She had something in her and Hide knew it, even from the first day they met he already knew it.

Here they were sitting by the window of the café, chatting. For him, it felt like it was just the two of them in the world right now.

"So your friend suddenly disappeared..?" Toka asked.

"Well not really 'disappear.' He just stopped showing up and I think it's strange. He never fails to show up. Me and him are inseparable and it's just suspicious for him to go on like that for days," Hide's gaze dropped down to his coffee, billowing a bitter aroma.

Toka caught on with his worry," I'm sure he's just okay. When was the last time you saw him?"

Hide mused," Uhm… let's see… I think it was when he was going to go on a date with his long time crush Rize or something… and after that I never saw him again. He never answers my call anymore." Hide's gaze softened and the look of worry was etched on his face.

Toka's eyes widened but she tried to hide her shock. Anyone would've missed it but not Hide. He was after all observant.

"Is something wrong, Miss Toka?" Hide asked.

"No, it's nothing," Toka said but Hide knew something was wrong. Toka abruptly stood up from her seat," Uhm… excuse me, I got to go back."

"Okay, thanks for your time, Miss Toka," Hide beamed brightly at her.

Maybe it was just him but it seemed like Toka knew more things than he does. She was indeed his greatest mystery to be solved.

* * *

His worry for his friend had gotten the best of him. It had almost been weeks and Kaneki hadn't showed up at all, not even in school. He was afraid something had happened to his bestfriend. He had been trying to search for him but to no avail. He wasn't home too when he checked last. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"N-Nagachika…?" A soft and silvery voice broke Hide's train of thoughts.

Lately Hide had always been visiting the café, just to have someone to talk to or maybe clear his head. Hide looked up from his table. It seemed like it was Toka's turn to look worried.

He gave her a half-hearted smile and that made Toka even more worried. Hide would always beam or grin at her but this was a sad smile he was giving her. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" Toka's gaze softened about in worry.

"Please don't give me that look, Miss Toka. I'm fine," Hide's gaze was glued to his coffee. The aroma caresses his senses but it does nothing to calm him.

Toka bit her lip and decided to pull out a chair across him and sit. She looked at him with her worried gaze," Really? You don't look that way."

"I'm fine. Just a little worried, I guess."

Toka sighed," It's about your friend, right?" Toka didn't even need an answer for that. She knew," Look, don't worry. Maybe by now he's already home. Nagachika, he's okay," Toka gave him a small smile. That one smile that for Hide was bright as the sunlight after a rainy day, washing all the dark and gloomy clouds away.

And he always believes her.

When she tells him everything was going to be okay then he'll always believe her.

Just a smile from her can make him believe it's going to be alright.

No matter what happens to his world, his life, everything, he'll always believe her.

* * *

**AN: I'M REALLY SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APRRECIATE IT.**


	3. Coincidence or Fate?

His head was pounding as if someone had stepped on it over and over again. There was a throbbing pain all over his body. He can feel that he's on something soft and comfy, probably his bed. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to relax but to no avail. Upon opening steady rays of light greeted him.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," A familiar honey sweet voice said. Hide turned his head and caught sight of Touka.

"What-How..?"

"I found you and your friends unconscious. It looked like you guys were involved in accident. Thanks goodness it wasn't really worse," Touka said, eyeing him worriedly.

He had bandages on his arms and head. He was on an unfamiliar bed with a warm blue blanket," Where's Kaneki?"

"He's alright. He's somewhere in the downstairs, helping out. You were the one badly injured. You had many wounds I was afraid you'd lose too much blood," Touka said.

* * *

"Thanks, Touka. I don't know what I'd do without you," He was sitting in the café right now, near the counter. He was now wearing his yellow varsity jacket and his pair of orange headphones around his neck, which were taken of while he was unconscious. A day had already passed since he woke up and he was feeling better already. The bandages were taken off because he didn't need them anymore.

"You're welcome, Nagachika," Touka smiled, that beautiful smile of hers that never fails to brighten his day. She was standing next to him, standing close and she had this bright aura around her as usual.

"Okay, some other time-" Hide didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because he heard the door open. He turned his head to see his best friend, Kaneki, wearing the Anteiku waiter uniform, a black trousers and a black waistcoat over a white dress shirt and a black necktie.

"Hey, Kaneki!" Hide waved happily at Kaneki.

Kaneki's lips tugged upward forming a smile upon seeing his best friend, "H-Hide! What are you doing here?"

Hide smiled and motioned at Touka who was standing next to him," You nitwit! I came here to thank Touka, of course!" He pointed at Touka and smiled.

"Thank her?" Kaneki walked over to them.

"She helped us out when we were caught in that accident, right?" Hide folded his arms behind his head.

"Huh," Kaneki just gave him a confused look then suddenly he cringed in what looked like pain.

"Sounds like he hasn't completely recovered, huh?" Touka tilted her head and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Hide questioned his best friend.

"Oh-hmm," Kaneki just smiled at him.

"Okay," Hide started getting up from his seat," I heard Mr. Nishio is still in the hospital, so, you know… the fact that we got off with just scratches is all because of you, Touka. Thanks," Hide put on his jacket and threw his bag over his shoulders, placing his hands on the straps. He faced Touka and smiled," Well, Kaneki, see you later," He waved at Kaneki before putting on his head and pulling the door, heading outside.

"Mm-hmm… later," Kaneki replied.

"Thank you very much," Touka watched Hide walk out the door.

* * *

_[The next day]_

Hide was heading home at the very moment. He decided to pass by the bridge. He liked it there during sunsets, he liked how the river would dazzle in the sunsets and he liked using the bridge when it happens.

But when he arrived there it looked like someone was already there before him. The person was leaning on the railings of the bridge, staring down at the water. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"What a coincidence seeing you here," Upon hearing his voice Touka turned her head to see him.

Touka smiled," Same with you."

"What brings you here?" Hide walked over to Touka and leaned on the railings, mimicking Touka's position.

"I happen to pass by and noticed how beautiful the river is during sunsets, you?"

"I like passing by here during sunsets," Hide pointed at the water.

The fiery red sphere of light was already dipping behind the horizon, and rays of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens red orange.

The jewel-blue river was sparkling like tinsel. The sunset made the river more stunning than it already is. An orange haze casted over the dazzling river, reflecting off every ripple. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon.

They said there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Maybe it was coincidence that brought them together… or maybe it was fate. They said coincidence decides who you meet in life, maybe meeting Touka was a coincidence for him but maybe it was also fate because they said fate brings two opposite people to make a change in their lives and each other. He wasn't sure which one brought him this beautiful girl beside him but one thing is for sure, people don't meet a person by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason and he knew, he just knew meeting her wasn't an accident.

**AN: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME AND FOR SUCH A SHORT UPDATE. THE HIDE X TOUKA PAIRINGS NEEDS MORE LOVE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
